Field
The disclosure relates to methods and systems for authentication and control of incoming communications to personal wireless devices in a controlled facility.
Background
Conventional communication systems for residents of controlled facilities typically include a centralized call center from which inmates can make telephone calls over hardwired landlines. Alternatively, there may be several hardwired telephones scattered throughout the facility from which the inmates can make outgoing calls.
In the conventional system, all telephone calls are routed through a central processing center, which may be located on-site or off-site. The processing center can conventionally act as a local switching center for connecting calls, or can perform security functions, such as caller authentication, call monitoring, etc.
Conventional communication systems do not allow residents of facilities to receive incoming calls. This places a burden on the residents, families, and friends that desire to contact the resident quickly. Residents can only make outgoing collect or outgoing debit calls. In the past, if an outside party such as a family member desires to contact an inmate, they would send a letter to the inmate indicating the desire to receive a call or message from the inmate. This takes a great deal of time and is very inconvenient.